


Licking and Mouthing

by lowlaif



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Cute, Funny, Other, just all around feel-good material
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-02
Updated: 2018-06-02
Packaged: 2019-05-17 10:13:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14830358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lowlaif/pseuds/lowlaif
Summary: Connor was peculiar.Even judging by android standards.





	Licking and Mouthing

Connor was peculiar.

Even judging by android standards.  

Although most of his behaviorisms and his palpable lack of social skills made him come off as standoffish and unapproachable to most of the people surrounding him, his true nature resembled that of a curious child’s. He had to analyze, investigate, probe, evaluate, inspect and study every little detail of the daily life that was considered to be mundane by everyone else, never once boring of the unique information he witnessed, always immediately adding it to his ever-growing database without fail.

Another resemblance between him and a young human was their age. Most people tended to forget the Rk800 model was developed only one year ago, a period of time in which his curiosity of the world only multiplied with every passing day and every new discovery. Of course, he still kept his ubiquitous poise and overly refined way of speaking, standing tall with tense shoulders and back almost impossibly straightened. But whenever Hank watched closely he’d see a sparkle in that _piece of plastic’s_ eyes. A sparkle that had been lost on most adult humans by now, putting every single one of these pretentious, brightly colored adverts littering the corners of the streets to shame.

However, the most striking similarity was an entirely different one,

because both Connor and most young children had the strange habit of putting things into their mouth some people wouldn’t even think of touching.

It was a usual occurrence, really. Hank had looked it up on the internet, concerned by the actions that only seemed to spur his partner on in the quest to lick every last object on the planet. When a baby was learning to master its movements - _reaching, grabbing and swatting_ – but couldn’t quite investigate as precisely as it wanted to - _Is it soft or hard? Can I eat it? Does it make a sound?_ \- it would simply put the desired object in its mouth, simultaneously learning about the different existent shapes, textures and tastes.

It was the same with Connor apparently. After turning deviant everything seemed to have an irresistibly tempting air to it. He was pretty much just a ridiculously smart toddler, equipped with the equivalent of a forensic lab in his mouth and able to take out a SWAT team of six men without doing as much as batting an eyelash. The Rk800 prototype attempted to sample anything he could reach, amazed by all of the different molecular structures and compositions he came across, while doing so. Hank even caught Sumo licking Connor and _the android licking back_ once - an incident he’d rather have forgotten by now.

In hindsight, keeping all of this in mind, Hank probably should’ve seen it coming. But in reality, nothing, not a single thing could have prepared the Lieutenant for the sight he was greeted by scanning the abandoned porch for evidence. Truly a sight to behold.

They had been ordered to a crime scene, provided with preliminary reports filed under homicide (an occurrence that seemed to have become a daily phenomenon in Detroit lately), traces of Thirium spilled all over the premises in a truly intimidating amount of bloodshed. Outside, the temperatures had dropped rapidly, far beneath zero, resulting in most fluids exposed to the sudden cold getting frozen.

And the Rk800 model – _considered to be one of the most advanced of his kind_ – remained stuck, face pressed to the ground and ass in the air, his tongue glued to an iced puddle of blue blood that had assembled itself on the aged parquet.

Doubling over, the usually so collected old man burst out laughing, tears brimming in his eyes, hit by a serious concern whether his bladder would be able to hold onto its contents while its owner was howling like this and questioning each of the life choices that had led up to this single moment.

„Lieufenand, gould yu fleafe afifft mi.“, came the helpless inquiry from a rather inconvenienced android.

Hank only responded by laughing a lot harder.


End file.
